Mazin Emperor G
Mazin Emperor made its debut as an upgrade for the Great Mazinger in Super Robot Wars V. To promote Super Robot Wars V, Mazin Emperor was released as an action figure for the Chogokin action figure line by Bandai. Appearance Mazin Emperor G looks like the Great Mazinger, but its chest fin and antenna are bigger and the Scramble Dash now looks like a billowing cape that could transform into wings for flight. In Super Robot Wars, Emperor G has pupils in its eyes. History While fighting Mazinger ZERO in the Geofront, Tetsuya self-destructs the Great Mazinger to atone for his sins. As it turns out, Tetsuya has been pushing Great Mazinger to its limits when he fought with the others. He somehow survives the attempt, leaving him at the mercy of ZERO. A mysterious voice tells him not to give up hope, and Mazin Emperor G appears. Tetsuya boards the mecha and proclaims its name to the others there. Ryoma Nagare is even jealous that Tetsuya decided to keep Mazin Emperor a secret from the others until that very moment. With Mazin Empreror G, Awakened EVA-01 and Shin Getter Robo's strength, they were able to tame ZERO and get back under Koji's control. With ZERO on their side, they easily fought the 8th Angel and the Gardim. Abilities and Equipment * [[Rust Hurricane|'Rust Stream']]: Mazin Emperor G fires off a trio of Great Typhoons at its foe. * [[Rocket Punch|'Great Smasher Punch']]: Mazin Emperor G sprouts blades from both of its hands, makes the blades spin rapidly, and launches the hands at its foe. In comparison to the original Drill Pressure Punch, the holes created by Great Smasher Punch are much bigger. * Emperor Blade: Like Great Mazinger, Mazin Emperor G keeps swords in its hidden leg compartments. Mazin Emperor G can duel-wield them or merge them into a bifurcated sword. * [[Breast Fire|'Great Blaster']]: Mazin Emperor G reveals another chest fin and extends the original chest fin to the sides. Mazin Emperor G proceeds to fire a gigantic stream of thermal energy at its foe. * [[Thunder Break|'Thunder Bolt Breaker']]: Mazin Emperor G raises a hand and surrounds itself in a tornado. When that tornado dissipates, Mazin Emperor G is holding a sphere made of pure electricity. Mazin Emperor G points at its foe and fires the sphere of electricity as a mighty beam. Mazin Emperor G strikes a pose once the move is done. * [[Mazinger Blade|'Emperor Sword']]: Mazin Emperor G slams its fists together, causing the ground to crack underneath it and making a big claymore land in a big crash. Mazin Emperor G picks up the blade and activates its Scramble Dash. Mazin Emperor G speeds off towards its foe and cuts them up with lightning-fast slashes, which somehow causes a massive explosion. Mazin Emperor G strikes a pose with the Emperor Blade. Trivia * Mazin Emperor G is likely based off of Great Mazinkaiser from the Shin Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness manga, which for some reason could not be included into the game. Video Gallery File:スーパーロボット大戦V_マジンエンペラーG_全武装|Mazin Emperor G in Super Robot Wars V Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Mecha Category:Video Game-Exclusive